The Woes of a Mafia
by CrazyBlondeComingThrough
Summary: Bella changed after Edward left. Now years later she is different and part of a very dangerous group. What will the Cullens think when they see her again?
1. The Woman in the Black Stilettos

Authors Note: So, I have gone over what I wrote before and come to the conclusion that it was crap. Complete and total crap. Therefore I have decided to redo it. The concept will still be the same. Now it's just new and improved! So read on my loves!

Chapter One: The Women in the Black Stilettos

If this were a movie everything would be silent except for the sobbing of the victim. But this wasn't a movie, this was real. The noise of the city could be heard down the dark alley way covering up the sounds of the man begging for forgiveness. Maybe he was begging God for forgiveness; maybe he was begging her for forgiveness. In all honesty the woman holding the gun to his head really didn't care. The woman pressed the gun harder into the kneeling man's head as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I told you if you double crossed me you would regret it." The man sobbed harder as he heard the click of the safety being pulled back. "You thought I would be forgiving because I'm a woman. You got that all wrong." With that the woman pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight between the man's eyes, the gun shot covered up by the sounds of the city's night.

She straightened slowly putting her gun back into its holster and grabbing the keys out of her jeans pocket. She walked briskly out of the alleyway and towards her jet black Koengsegg CXX like nothing had happened. Swiftly she got in and sped out of the city. She drove for thirty minutes flying down country roads before finally turning down a secluded road. Soon enough she reached a huge gate and rolled down her window. The woman smirked at the guard who was on his way over and he quickly turned around to open the gate. Within seconds the woman was pulling around to the front of a huge mansion.

She opened the door and placed one black leather stiletto heal out of the car before getting out of the car smoothly. Suddenly she was surrounded by servants dressed in clean black button up shirts and dark wash jeans. She tossed the keys to the man behind her, the man caught them effortlessly. "Please park the car John." The woman ordered. The woman then walked towards the doors, only one man now next to her. He was dressed differently than the other servants. He instead wore a black pinstripe suit. The man opened one of the large doors for the woman to walkthrough. She nodded to the man while walking into an enormous entry way and towards the large stair case. Again the man followed her.

Everything was quiet except for the clicking of the woman's shoes. Finally as the neared the top of the stairs the man spoke, "Did everything go well?" The woman laughed softly, "Is that even a question Wilson?" Wilson smiled, "I suppose not. Did you get what you were looking for?" This time the woman smiled ferally, reached into her shirt and pulled out folded piece of paper. By this time the pair had reached a set of double doors. The woman looked at Wilson and handed him the piece of paper. "Put this in the draw in my office." The woman said cryptically. Wilson nodded, "Goodnight Bella." The woman just turned and walked through the double doors and into her suite. Bella pulled her boots off by the doors and walked to her window that over looked the drive way, the city in the distance. She wrenched the curtains closed and smiled. Everything was coming together perfectly.

Authors Note: It's short I know. I'll get the next one out as soon as possible! Let me know what you think of the new version!

See you next time my loves!

Ginger


	2. Coincidences

Authors Note: Here's the second chapter of the rewrite. I personally like this chapter, Bella's pretty bad ass! I have decided that I am going to create what I think certain character's are wearing during a chapter. Therefore people who are visual can get a good idea, or if you're just curious. I will be making these on ployvore and posting links on my profile page. Enjoy the chapter loves!

* * *

Chapter 2: Coincidences

The next day found Bella in an abysmal mood. This morning the hot water wasn't working, the gates were malfunctioning; they had a runaway servant who got cold feet and now the paper she got last night she couldn't read because it was written in a damn code! Bella glared at the paper on her desk willing it to unscramble itself as she impatiently taped her grey stiletto clad foot. Finally, Bella sighed. Deciding to take a break, she walked over to her large office window. Bella looked out over her immense backyard taking in the calming scenery. Something was off, she could feel it. Bella looked closer at the scenery. Suddenly a steak of black caught her sight. It had come out from behind one tree and disappeared behind another.

Bella narrowed her eyes, there was only one thing she knew of that could move that fast. Bella turned away from the window and walked out of her office deciding to investigate. There was one too many coincidences today for her liking. Quickly ducking into a small room down the hallway she grabbed an extra gun off the wall tucking it snug against the small of her back. Thinking twice she grabbed a black leather jacket and threw it on to hide the gun tucked behind her.

Walking briskly, Bella walked out onto the balcony at the end of the hallway and down the stairs outside to the patio. Looking down at her grey stilettos and then out into the grassy field that was her back yard, Bella kicked off her shoes. Looking causal Bella walked out into her backyard and started to walk over to the circle of trees where she had last seen the black streak. Reaching the clearing in the center of the tress Bella took a deep breath steeling her nerves. She knew this was probably insane but she didn't care. She had faced worse.

Bella sat in the middle of the clearing and closed her eyes trying to sense her surroundings like she used to do such a long time ago. She could feel a breeze, hear the rustle of the leaves and ah! There it was the crunch of grass that gave vampires away. No matter how fast or quiet they were, they couldn't make themselves weightless. Bella smiled; the vampire was getting closer to her, probably about a foot from her. She felt it snatch the gun in her standard side holster but not go close to the one on her back. She heard the crunch as the vampire crushed the gun into dust.

Slowly Bella opened her eyes and smirked at the vampire kneeling in front of her. The vampire's eyes stared into hers studying her relentlessly. Bella stared right back refusing to back down. Bella noticed he had blonde hair, the normal shimmering pale skin and surprisingly amber eyes instead of blood red. Bella narrowed her eyes; there was something familiar about him. The vampire cocked its head to the side as if trying to recognize her. Suddenly everything clicked into place for Bella. How had she not recognized him immediately? Shaking her head at her stupidity, Bella once again smirked at the vampire. The vampire seemed to be even more confused by this.

"So how have you been Jasper?" Bella finally asked. Jasper recoiled from her in shock. He was now standing straight up about two feet from her. Bella stood up; old buried feelings of anger and bitterness resurfaced. "Who are you?" Jasper asked puzzled. "Does it really matter? Just get the hell off my property, vampire." Bella spat out angrily. She didn't want anything to do with that family. They had all turned their backs on her. "What if I won't leave?" Jasper asked threateningly. Bella just laughed manically, "Jasper it seems you're under the impression that I'm giving you a choice." Bella whipped her gun out from behind her.

Jasper froze looking from her to the gun. "You may not be able to die from this but I know it will hurt like a bitch. You see this gun heats the bullet just enough to break your skin." Bella said viciously. She had put a lot of her research, time and money to make her own _special_ brand of guns. Jasper smiled coyly, "Now there's no need to get hasty; I mean no harm. How about we go inside and have a chat?" Bella suddenly started to feel safe, shaking it off she glared at Jasper. "Keep your warm and fuzzy feelings to yourself thank you," Bella snapped. Immediately the feelings retracted. "Here's what is going to happen. You are either going to get the fuck off my land, now. Or you can stay here and get shot over, and over again. It's your choice." Bella said as she pulled the safety back.

Jasper raised his hands as if in surrender, "I suppose I'll be leaving then. Won't you tell me who you are before I leave?" Bella smiled bitterly, "You're a vampire, I'm sure you can figure it out on your own." Jasper paused a moment longer and then abruptly she was once again alone in the clearing. Taking a deep breath Bella walked back into her mansion. Once inside she brushed her feet off, slipped on her shoes and holstered her gun in her now empty side holster.

Bella walked towards a white door near the middle of the hallway. Without knocking Bella walked into the office behind the door. A huge muscled man sat behind a large desk, working through a good amount of paper work. The large man looked up at the woman standing in his office. "What can I do for ya Boss?" The man asked in a deep voice. "We need to increase security around the perimeter." Bella said.

The man looked at her for a moment before speaking, "Excuse me for asking, but is there any reason why we are increasing security?" Bella winked playing it off while worrying in her mind; she didn't want to see any of them. They would bring memories she'd rather forget. "Just call it one of my hunches." Bella replied as she started walking back towards the door. Right before she walked back into the hallway she stopped, "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bella, Gavin?" Bella only heard Gavin laughing as she walked back upstairs to her office. She had a code to crack.

* * *

Authors Note: Please review to let me know what you think! And remember the polyvore, links are on my profile!

Until next time my loves!

Ginger :)


	3. The Cream Envelope

Authors Note: I have some extra time on my hands right now which means more time to write! I admit this isn't a very exciting chapter, it's more of a foundation for more mystery about the new Bella. Enjoy my loves!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Cream Envelope

A week had passed and Bella still had not managed to decipher the paper she had recovered. Admitting defeat Bella snatched the paper off her desk and angrily stormed out of her office. "Is everything alright Bella?" Wilson asked from behind her. Bella slowed her furious pace so Wilson could catch up with her as she spoke, "Everything is fine Wilson. I just need to find Seth please." Wilson nodded as if she had just spoke some divine wisdom, "I do believe he is in his office." "Thank you," Bella sighed. "And Bella, do not lie to yourself by saying everything is fine." Bella just nodded choosing to ignore Wilson, not wanting to think about what she was feeling.

Picking up her furious pace again Bella went up to the third floor and entered Seth's office. "Seth?" Bella called, not seeing anyone in the office. "Back here!" Bella heard Seth call from behind a small door way. Making her way through the door Bella entered a small lab filled with computers. Bella laughed as she saw Seth hunched over a large computer screen, "I should have known." Seth nodded and turned his desk chair to face her, "What's up BB?" Bella scrunched up her nose at the nick name. "You're lucky I think of you as a little brother. Anyway, I need you to decipher this code." Bella said as she handed over the piece of paper.

Seth examined the paper closely, turning it this way and that while frowning at it. "It might take me a bit, but I should be able to have it back to you by the end of the week." Seth muttered preoccupied. Bella nodded and left towards her office, leaving Seth to his work.

Reaching her office Bella knew something was wrong. For one the Newton Balls on her desk were swinging back and forth when they had been still when she had left. Two, her stack of papers were now on the opposite side of the desk. Three, she had locked her office when she left so the only way anyone could get in was the window that was four stories up. Bella darted her eyes back and forth trying to find the culprit. Not seeing anyone she walked silently over to her window, thanking god she had worn flats today. Her window was closed like she had left it. Frowning she looked out the window and around the grounds trying to find whomever had been there and how they had got in. Now seeing anything Bella cautiously walked back to her desk and sat down.

It was as she sat down that Bella saw it. There was a small cream envelope sitting of her desk with an old fashioned red wax seal. Bella quickly snatched the envelope and inspected it. There wasn't a single marking on the front of back. No return address or anything. Carefully Bella broke the seal and pulled out a cream card about the size of a business card. The side facing her simply read 'The Cullen Family' in flowing script. With a shaking hand Bella flipped the card over. Bella took a shaky breath before reading the card. 'I know who you are. I've told my family. Meeting, your house, 2:00 P.M., today.' Bella read the note quickly and nearly started hyperventilating.

Bella sat staring at the very straight forward note for nearly ten minutes before she managed to pull herself together. Swiftly she tore the note up and threw it away. They were going to come no matter what she said, that had been proved when Jasper dropped this note off. The best option she had while they were here was to try to control her anger and not show that deep down she did still care about them. Bella quickly looked at the clock seeing how much time she had till they got here. Realizing she had a ton to do and little time Bella hurriedly started dialing numbers on her phone.

"Hello?" Gavin's gravelly voice answered from the other end. "Hey Gavin, there's a family that is going to come around at two for a meeting. Last name is Cullen. Could you let the gate know to let them in? And could you have them searched for weapons when they arrive in the mansion?" Bella asked. She heard Gavin writing everything down. "Sure, it's no problem, Boss B." Gavin replied. With that Bella hung up and called the kitchens to have them arrange a lunch. Realizing she only had an hour left before they arrived; she grabbed her iPhone and headed for her room. She had to look amazing, after all her ex-boyfriend was coming over. She was going to make him regret everything he had done to her.

After texting Wilson to greet the Cullens at the entryway Bella threw her phone on the bed and started to get ready. Bella washed her face getting rid of the natural make up she was wearing. She carefully applied eye shadow, eye liner and mascara going for a heavy smoky eye. Satisfied with the result she brushed on foundation and a little blush. Finally she added red lip stick and some lip gloss. Bella then pulled her hair out of her pony tail and shook it out. Look at the finished result Bella smirked. She hadn't tried to look this sexy since she had worked undercover for the FBI. Bella's smirk flattered and pushed back the rush of bad memories that came with that period of her life. Bella walked out of her bath room and into her large bedroom. Quickly she put on her black dress and shoes. "Bella they are waiting in the entryway for her." Wilson's voice suddenly rang over the intercom in her room. Bella sighed checking that she looked okay in the mirror one last time and left for entryway, an extra sway in her hips.

* * *

Authors Note: So we found out Bella was in the FBI! And the Cullens are coming over. Plus a sexified Bella! New outfits are going up on Polyvore today! feel free to comment on those too! Unyil next time my lovely readers!

Ginger!


End file.
